Cold Water
by dawnbreaksgold
Summary: Chapter 7! Come and get it A new law enacted by the Ministry leaves Hermione in a sticky situation--And I'm back! Will update again soon! Promise!
1. It Begins

Heaven Bend to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight  
  
Truth be told I tried my best  
  
But somewhere long the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Though I've tried I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
Tell me I told you so  
  
We all begin out with good intent  
  
When love is raw and young  
  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
  
The past can be undone  
  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
  
In the lonely light of morning  
  
In the wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
I've held so dear  
  
Though I've tried I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
And tell me I told you so  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
I've nowhere left to turn  
  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
  
To everyone I know  
  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
  
And there doesn't seem away to be revealed  
  
Though I've tried I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
Tell me I told you so  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
Tell me I told you so Fallen, Sarah McLachlan, Afterglow  
  
"Oye! Harry! Give me the paper!" Ron demanded of his best friend, the-boy- who-  
  
lived across the lunch table. They had two days left to their sixth year, and Ron was not  
  
about to break precedent by refraining from being a prat at the table. Harry Potter was  
  
staring openmouthed at the headline.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione normally read the paper first after Ron had  
  
extracted the Quidditch Section. He looked at her with wide eyes, and then at Ron. He  
  
silently handed the Daily Prophet to Hermione. She scanned the front page and growled  
  
"Of all the asinine things Fudge could do." Nonetheless she read the article thoroughly.  
  
The Ministry had finally done it; it had single-handedly brought slavery to the twentieth  
  
century. The headline proudly proclaimed: "Muggleborn Law to Take Affect  
  
Immediately". The law would allow pure blood families to contract the betrothal of any  
  
muggleborn witch or wizard, though the likelihood of a wizard being forced to marry was  
  
slim. Those who did not willingly comply with the new law were either forced to wed or  
  
have their wands snapped.  
  
"This is a load of." Ron started.  
  
"Of what Mr. Weasley?" Stated a cold, silky voice behind the red head. Ron paled  
  
visibly at this.  
  
"Nothing, sir." He said with his eyes downcast.  
  
Snape sneered at the Golden Trio. "Ten points Mr. Weasley for your foul mouth."  
  
With that the Potions Master fled the hall with long, sure strides.  
  
"Greasy Git!" Harry and Ron cursed under their breaths in unison. This earned  
  
them a reproachful look from their third half.  
  
Hermione took one last sip of her juice wishing that it was orange instead of  
  
pumpkin. "Alright boys, we have double Potions first with Slytherin," she said in a bossy,  
  
businesslike manner as the boys groaned their displeasure. She knew that Snape would be  
  
far worse now that Voldemort was gone as he had no purpose in life. Both Harry and Ron  
  
were in a fine state about sitting through another class with Draco Malfoy taunting them  
  
from his desk while Snape ignored his star student's actions. Luckily, or unluckily this  
  
was the day of their class final, and Malfoy would have little time to taunt the  
  
Gryffindors.  
  
Once inside Professor Snape's dungeon classroom Harry and Ron took their seats  
  
together while Hermione sat next to a near petrified Neville Longbottom. The Potions  
  
Master entered the classroom in a flourish of billowing, black robes. He had his  
  
trademark sneer plastered to his thin lips making his hooked nose more prominent. He  
  
waited for absolute silence to descend upon the nervous sixth years. "Another year has  
  
gone and you are all incompetent. Since you are so sure that you will not have a dark  
  
wizard to combat in the future you now believe that you do not need Potions. You could  
  
not be more wrong. Today you will be brewing, if you have the ability, a truth potion  
  
which will determine whether you will be able take my advanced potions class next year.  
  
I am sure some of you are up to the challenge," at this he smirked at Malfoy. "While  
  
some of you will not be seeing the inside of this classroom again. You have one hour."  
  
With those words he sat down at his desk to grade papers.  
  
Hermione looked at the dark man for a moment. He did not even walk amongst  
  
the tables to intimidate anyone. He just sat there with his quill and red ink marking  
  
furiously on some poor student's essay. Hermione brushed a stray stand of hair from her  
  
face and twisted her hair into a knot which she held in place with her wand. She had no  
  
use of it in Potions class. She gathered the appropriate ingredients from the cabinet and  
  
started her cauldron. Over the course of the hour her potion had changed many different  
  
colors ranging from violet to green. With time to spare the potion became clear signifying  
  
she could turn off the heat and bottle the liquid. She ladled it into small vials she had  
  
labeled while the potion was simmering with her neat script. With a flick of her now  
  
freed wand she cleaned her workstation and cauldron. She waited for the hour staring into  
  
nothingness thinking about the stupid law the Ministry had enacted and how she was  
  
going to get out of it without losing everything she had worked for.  
  
Snape looked up at his students from his stack of papers. The hour was nearly up  
  
and most of them were working furiously to complete the assigned project. Longbottom  
  
had managed to botch the steps from the very beginning. Snape smirked as he realized he  
  
would have one less Gryffindor to deal with in the following year. Gryffindors, Granger  
  
had finished hers of course. It was in vials on her desk waiting for inspection. Potter and  
  
Weasley were fairing well surprisingly. Their potions were the appropriate color for the  
  
stage they were in. He would be seeing all three in the next year it seemed. The Golden  
  
Trio, the staff called them. Snape snorted with disgust. He ran a long hand through his jet  
  
black hair in a attempt to keep the mop out of his eyes. He looked at his watch, a very  
  
convenient muggle device, and smirked evilly. "Time's up." He whispered sharply.  
  
The class had heard him he was sure; all but Granger it seemed. She was staring  
  
off into space. "Bring your vials to the front and you may go." He said a bit louder. This  
  
time the Granger girl looked up. She stood swiftly and deposited her work on his desk,  
  
and was out the door before her two lap dogs could catch up. His seventh years were  
  
next. This made Severus Snape, former Deatheater, spy for the light, hero of the war, and  
  
teacher of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grimace.  
  
Hermione was halfway to the Library by the time Ron and Harry caught up to her.  
  
"You have to go to Divination. This is my free period. I'll see you at lunch." She laughed  
  
at the boys halfheartedly. They knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, we.." Ron started.  
  
"Boys, go! You're going to be late!" She tried laughing again. This time it was  
  
more convincing. "See you at lunch." She called to their backs. She was home, her  
  
sanctuary, her love, the library. The books never hurt her with words the way people  
  
seemed prone to do. She headed straight for 'her corner' nodding to Madame Pince on  
  
the way.  
  
Her corner was the most secluded spot in the library next to the largest window  
  
facing the lake. Thus, natural light spilled in onto the desk where Hermione was currently  
  
putting her books no matter the weather. Currently the weather matched her mood: dark.  
  
She stared out the window deep in thought. The dread was getting to her, the fear. Her  
  
parents were muggles, dentists with a respectable practice. They lived in a quaint two  
  
story home not too far from London. She could see it now with the warm red brick hunter  
  
green shutters. She could see the walkway which her mother lined with all sorts of  
  
flowers from star jasmine in the summer when the winds were warm and tinged with the  
  
delicate scent of the beautiful flowers to pansies in winter with their cheery color to  
  
brighten the mood of any passerby. This led to her remembering her room at home. It was  
  
a place she dearly treasured. Its light green walls with clean white trim. Her lavender  
  
throw rug on which her white canopy bed sat. Her green and lilac bedding neatly  
  
arranged on the featherbed. And her reading spot by window with its soft chair and small  
  
white table on which sat a small, silver lamp and her favorite book. It was on that tiny  
  
table she would sit her teacup on as she read through book after book on rainy afternoons.  
  
It was a beautiful child's room. Soon Hermione might find herself again in the world of  
  
her parents. As much as she loved the life she had before she came to Hogwarts, she  
  
knew she could never go back to being 'normal' as her mother put it. The only problem  
  
was she didn't know if she wanted to be 'normal' anymore. She loved magic. Could  
  
Hermione Granger, resident Gryffindor know-it-all, live without pursuing her life's  
  
dream of becoming a Potions Mistress? Her mind wandered along various avenues  
  
stemming from the atrocity of a dumb law the Ministry had deemed necessary to pass.  
  
The young woman pulled her cloak closer to her body. It was much colder in the  
  
library now than when she entered. Hermione blinked bringing herself out of the daze.  
  
The sun had gone down. She glanced at her watch. She had missed dinner again.  
  
Gathering her untouched books she slipped them into her satchel and slung it over her left  
  
shoulder. She was stiff from sitting so long in one position. She was in no hurry to get  
  
back to the Common Room where the boys were no doubt waiting on her. The walk back  
  
was without interruptions for which the girl was thankful. The last thing she needed was  
  
Snape stalking the corridors in hopes of ruining their last night at Hogwarts for the year.  
  
She stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady giving her the password:  
  
"GreasyOldGit". As she made her way to the sixth year girls' dorm Harry caught sight of  
  
her. Ron and Seamus were deep into a Wizard's Chess game, and it appeared that Ron  
  
was winning. The raven haired boy made his way quietly to the bushy haired girl so not  
  
to arouse attention amongst the housemates.  
  
"Wait 'Mione. We need to talk." His emerald green eyes seemed glow in the dim  
  
lighting. "About this morning and the new law, you know that Ron and I will petition for  
  
you when we are of age. I'll be seventeen before you so it will be ok." His bright eyes  
  
were kind and honest. She loved the boy, just never in a way where she would marry him.  
  
"What about Ginny, Harry?" She paused barely containing her hatred for the act.  
  
"She loves you. You love her. I will not be the one to come between you. You deserve  
  
happiness Harry. You're life has been.Well, you know. Don't even think about it. I've  
  
got all summer to figure out what I am going to do about this." At this she smiled a sad  
  
little smile at her best friend. "I'm beat. I'm for bed. I'll see you at breakfast, and then  
  
we'll ride on the train together. See you in the morning." She left him there.  
  
The girl's dorm was a mess by anyone's standards. Lavender's clothes, make-up,  
  
and magazines were everywhere as she had given up on packing for a while. Hermione  
  
had all but her essentials packed. Crookshanks' cage was on top of her trunk awaiting  
  
tomorrow. She fell onto the bed and was out before her head hit the pillow, but her  
  
dreams were plagued by nightmares of abusive men and unhappy marriages. 


	2. Home Again

~*~

**Disclaimer:**  I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter, the characters in this story do not in any way

belong to me. The last chapter's song was written by Sarah McLachlah, and I make no money off of it. I 

make no money off of this fic in general. J.K. Rowling owns it all I am sad to say. I do not own 'Lullaby' 

as well; I wish I did. David Gray has this honor. Jane Eyre is the product of Charlotte Bronte, not I. 'Don't 

Leave Home' was created by Dido.

This chapter is dedicated to les, lell, lena, blondie, and sela.

~*~

_like__ a ghost don't need a key _

_  
your best friend I've come to be _

_  
please don't think of getting up for me _

_  
you don't even need to speak _

_  
when I've been here just for one day _

_  
you'll already miss me when I go away _

_  
so close the blinds and shut the door _

_  
you won't need other friends anymore _

_  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home   
  
_

_and__ if you're cold, I'll keep you warm _

_  
if you're low, just hold on _

_  
cos I will be your safety _

_  
oh don't leave home   
  
and I arrived when you were weak _

_I'll make you weaker, like a child _

_  
now all your love you give to me_

_  
when your heart is all I need _

_  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home _

_  
  
and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm _

_  
if you're low, just hold on _

_  
cos I will be your safety _

_  
oh don't leave home   
  
oh how quiet, quiet the world can be _

_  
when it's just you and little me _

_  
everything is clear, everything is new _

_  
so you won't be leaving will you   
  
and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm _

_  
if you're low, just hold on _

_  
cos I will be your safety _

_  
oh don't leave home_

_'Don't Leave Home', Dido, Life for Rent_

~*~

**Home Again**

Hermione woke the next morning as the first rays of sunlight spilled onto her bed in the Sixth Year's 

dormitory. She was still fully clothed from the day before which meant rumpled clothes and that slightly 

sticky feeling all over. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut from the sleep that was still lodged in the 

corners of her warm, cinnamon eyes. 'Ugh, first things first. I need a shower,' she thought looking at 

herself in the mirror praying that she did not receive an unwelcome comment this morning. Hermione 

already knew that her hair was far too bushy, and that she was not what anyone would call beautiful. She 

snorted ungracefully at her appearance and turned to her trunk. She gathered her most comfortable Muggle 

clothing for the train ride home. Her favorite long-sleeved tee shirt sporting the logo: Lady Delilah's 

School of Snake Charming. She had gotten it on one of her family's vacations in the Americas. She had 

another short-sleeved tee to go over it which was as tight as the other with a tropical scene on it. Then, she 

grabbed the only pair of jeans that were not sealed air tight in her trunk. They were old and slightly faded, 

but she loved them. All that was left was to grab her plain white socks, underwear, and a towel. 

She shed her dirty clothes and wrapped a white terry cloth robe around herself and headed to the shower. 

She emerged ten minutes later cleaner and much more awake. She charmed her hair dry then rubbed some 

Muggle hair gel through it to tame its wildness. She then put on her underclothes, tee shirt, and finally the 

socks and jeans. She put on her beat up, old, gray tennis shoes last of all. She looked again at her reflection 

in the mirror. "You look lovely dear, but might I suggest you do something with your hair?" Its motherly 

voice chimed causing a frustrated growl to escape the young woman's lips. "Well, you don't have to get all 

huffy about it," the mirror replied indignantly. Nothing was left but to pull on her Gryffindor cloak and go 

to breakfast. She exited the girls' dorm and went down the stairs to the common room.

Ginny Weasley was already waiting on her. The girl had ESP, she swore. Ginny Weasley, with her flaming 

red hair and chocolate eyes, was Hermione's best girl friend at Hogwarts. The only strange thing about 

Ginny, other than her episode with Tom Riddle, was the fact that she always knew when something was 

wrong with Hermione. "Morning, are you ready for some breakfast?" Ginny asked.

 The brunette blinked before responding unenthusiastically, "Oh, sure."

"You know," said Ginny, frowning at her best friend. "You shouldn't worry so much about that marriage 

law thing."

'That girl really DOES have ESP,' flashed through the darker haired girl's brain.  "What? I wasn't thinking 

about that.  I guess I'm just a little... tired." 'Tired of having my life decided for me,' she thought silently. 

"Come on. Let's get down there before the boys, so we can eat without wanting to vomit it back up. Your 

brother is gross when he eats."

The two girls giggled all the way to the Great Hall due to Ginny's rather accurate impersonations of various 

members of the staff including Filch, Dumbledore, Vector, and Snape.

Ginny stopped, pulling her cloak about her as if to shield away the sun, pulling a remarkable Dracula from 

old black and white Muggle movies. She hissed and said: "Ms. Granger, just who do you think you are 

waving your hand about like a mad woman? I am the Potions Master here. You are my lowly student and 

could never truly understand the art of brewing fame and bottling glory!" She finished this off with a more 

dramatic hiss, and covered herself fully with the cloak.

Hermione dissolved in a fit of giggles almost falling on the cold, stone floor of the hall. Ginny could no 

longer hold the Dracula-Snape impression and laughed so hard her face became as red as her fiery hair. 

"That's," she stopped to breathe. "The best one yet I do believe." She recovered. "The whole school knows 

the man is a vampire!" Only to burst into a fit of giggles again.

They entered the Great Hall together, their faces still flushed from laughter. The Hall was nearly empty 

with only a few students and professors taking their morning meal. Glancing up at the High Table 

Hermione's gaze connected with the Headmaster's, she flashed him a winning grin as she sat at the 

Gryffindor table with her housemate. Hermione had arranged it so that Ginny would be coming to visit her 

at the end of June for a few weeks, and then both girls would return to the Burrow in time for Harry's 

birthday party. This summer would be strange for Hermione Granger as she would be spending it without 

her family. They were vacationing in the Americas again and would not be back until the end of August. 

The boys never joined them as they were no doubt still snoring in their beds fast asleep. The girls split to 

finish packing their trunks, but agreed to meet on the train.

Hermione packed her toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, and conditioner into the trunk and closed the lid. All 

that was left was to wrestle Crooks into the cage so she could get him home. The large ball of orange fur 

was currently out cold on her bed on his back. "You're a lazy fleabag," she said with a smile on her face. 

Then she pounced on the unsuspecting feline as she deposited him into his cage as he growled, hissed, and 

scratched everything. Now he was a very disturbed and disgruntled feline. She knew he would not let her 

pet him for several days for Crooks was a very temperamental cat.  Frowning at him, she healed the 

scratches on her arms with her wand. She looked around the room and sighed, 'The house elves will take it 

from here.' Dobby would take her trunk personally as none of the other house elves trusted her.

An hour later Hermione found herself aboard the Hogwarts Express sitting in a compartment with Ron, 

Harry, and Ginny. Ginny and Harry were glancing at each other when they believed the other wasn't 

looking while Ron looked from his sister to his friend with disgust. He was attempting to pull the green 

eyed boys attention away from the fiery beauty that sat across from him and failing miserably. When he 

had exhausted even the normal quidditch subjects he tried for shock value.

"So Harry," Ron declared, "I've been thinking.  The Cannons haven't won a game in- let's face it- ages.  

After thinking about it for awhile I've decided to ditch them and find a new team.  What do you think?"  

Hermione chuckled at Ron's obvious attempt at distracting his best mate.

After a few moments of no response, it was obvious to Hermione that Ron was becoming quite irritated.  

"Harry mate," Hermione noticed that Ron was fumbling around his mind for words, "I saw the scariest 

thing before we left:  Hagrid in his skivvies."

Harry looked up after a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion.  "What was that mate?"

She heard Ron huff angrily before crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into his seat.  He 

really was acting like a three year old.  

"Are they going to do that the whole way back?" His voice betrayed his feelings. He could accept that 

Harry and Ginny liked each other on a theoretical basis, but in practice it was all he could do not to throw 

up or punch Harry in the face. 

She smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Most likely," was her reply. "Just be glad that's all they're doing. 

Seamus and Lavender are making out two compartments over. You can go sit with them if you like." That 

did it. Ron was so red now he all but had steam coming from his ears. She took pity on him, and handed 

him some Knuts. "Would you go get me some chocolate frogs off the cart?" She asked sweetly. He only 

nodded before leaving the lovebirds and Hermione to themselves. Ron did not return to their compartment.

Harry and Ginny snapped out of their daze as the train stopped a Platform Nine and Three Quarters. 

"Where's Ron?" Was Harry's only question before he and departed from the train. He looked as if he had 

not noticed his best friend fuming off to the side of the Engine Car, and maybe he had not. 

Hermione rode in a Ministry car to her home in the suburbs of London not paying where they were going 

any mind. She retrieved the key from underneath the ornamental topiary pot to the right of the door and let 

herself in. A long, contented sigh escaped her lips; it felt good to be home. She drug her trunk up the stairs 

to her pale green room. Shedding her robe, she hung it up in her closet. She left her trunk in the middle of 

the room in order to unpack later and headed downstairs for a cup of tea. Crookshanks was no where in 

sight. He was furious with her for sticking him into the hated cage.

She found her favorite mug with its tiny handle. Setting the kettle on the stove she thought 'It's so strange 

to do things this way again,' she mused. The kettle emitted a shrill whistling sound within a few minutes 

and the brunette carefully pulled it off the burner with a pot holder. After pouring the hot water a tea bag 

was plunged into the mug and two spoonfuls of sugar were added. 

Hermione ascended the stairs once again, but this time with her steaming cup o' tea. She padded down the 

carpeted hall to her room. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled on her dad's favorite sweatshirt. It reminded 

her of him and how much she missed her mum and dad. She pushed the unwelcome thoughts from her 

mind and popped on one of her favorite CDs. Soon the room was awash with the poetic lyrics of David 

Gray. 

With her tea on the small reading table and music blaring she began unpacking her trunk. The pictures of 

the Golden Trio plus Ginny that were taken by Colin Creevy were placed on her dresser next to her small 

jewelry box. Her school clothes were put in her hamper for the wash, her wand was placed in the drawer of 

her nightstand- just in case, and the precious books were placed on her bookshelf across from her reading 

chair by the window. Hermione found herself singing along with the music. This was her favorite song: 

Lullaby. "I sing for you this lullaby, let the shadow fall from your window, let the morning light fill your 

head. Stand up and let the wild wind blow right into your heart 'til the night is dead. Hear the bells." She 

loved this song because of how the guitar mimicked the sounding of bells of victory and how she felt whole 

whenever she heard the song.

The clock showed it was past midnight by the time Hermione's tea had gone cold and the unpacking was 

done. Everything was in its familiar place. Her comfy pajama bottoms were in the top right drawer just as 

she left them along with a navy blue tank top. It was time for a shower. Grabbing the necessary articles of 

clothing, the sole occupant of the Granger house headed for the adjoining bathroom. The smell of spices 

permeated the humid air as the girl exited the shower with wet hair, a clean face, and brushed teeth. This 

was another smell Hogwarts could never duplicate. With an already damp towel Hermione attempted to rid 

her hair of some water. The search then began for her brush. It was under the bed near the small nightstand 

she found after nearly five minutes of searching. Once the wild, bushy hair was tamed Hermione sat down 

by the window and pulled out some parchment. She wrote two notes to the Burrow: one to the boys and one 

to dear Ginny.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I am fine. I am unpacked. I hope I get to see you soon. Don't be mean to Ginny Ron or you will be in bad_

_graces__ with Crooks. You know how he loves her. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you made it back to the Burrow without Ron blowing up or doing something stupid and rash. _

_I made it fine. The house is quiet. I cannot wait to see you. I miss you so much. Write to me soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The letters were soon sealed with Gryffindor red wax and set aside for the morning. The CD selection had 

moved on to an album devoted to cello concertos. It was one of her favorites. She loved the rich, warm 

resonance that the strings of the cello could create. It was one of the few things Hermione Granger did not 

want more knowledge of the mechanics of  the object; it was better to be in awe of the ethereal sounds it 

made.

Despite the late hour, it was impossible for sleep to come. There was nothing left to do but to read, which 

was fine for the girl. She picked up her favorite Muggle book of all time: _Jane Eyre_. It was the classic 

romance tale of innocence, mystery, and deceit. Soon Hermione was lost in the pages in a world dominated 

by Mr. Rochester, Miss Eyre, and traditions long since done away with. Jane with her sweet, understated 

disposition and quiet intelligence was endeared forever to Hermione's heart. Mr. Rochester was one of the 

first secret crushes of Miss Granger, though she would never admit it to anyone. His dark, brooding 

character splashed with a quick wit was irresistible it seemed. The parallels did not go unnoticed between 

her Mr. Rochester and the evil git of a Potions Master, but these thoughts were pushed to the furthest 

recesses of Hermione's conscious mind. 

The clock now read 3:30, and the much loved book was finally closed for the night. She rose from the chair 

and turned off the lights. Stumbling to the bed was not something she was used to. The layers of covers 

were turned down and the young woman climbed into bed. Crookshanks sprung onto the bed as well and 

settled down beside the sleepy girl's stomach. "Goodnight Crooks," she whispered before sleep claimed 

her. That night Hermione Granger's dreams were plagued by nightmares of her in Malfoy's kitchen 

barefoot and pregnant. 

~*~

**A/N:** Reviews are better than food I am told. I hope to see if those people who have told me this are right.

Sela- You are awesome. Thank you so much!

Evarosa- You are entitled to you opinion. I like to think of it as a mini-soundtrack personally.

Eyes- I liked the password as well.

Tamora- I intend to.

Lesmes- I could not have done it without you. You are the best friend a girl could have. Thank you for helping get this chapter out without too much embarrassment.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

~*~ The usual disclaimer applies. I do not own 'Babylon'; David Gray does. ~*~  
  
Friday night I'm going nowhere  
  
All the lights are changing green to red  
  
Turning over TV stations  
  
Situations running through my head  
  
Well looking back through time  
  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
  
I've been a fool  
  
To ever open up my heart  
  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule Saturday I'm running wild  
  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
  
Only wish that you were here  
  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
  
I've been afraid  
  
To tell you how I really feel  
  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made If you want it  
  
Come and get it  
  
Crying out loud  
  
The love that I was  
  
Giving you was  
  
Never in doubt  
  
Let go your heart  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now Babylon, Babylon Sunday all the lights of London  
  
Shining, Sky is fading red to blue  
  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
  
Turning back for home  
  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
  
I can't believe  
  
Climbing on the stair  
  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
  
In front of me  
  
If you want it  
  
Come and get it  
  
Crying out loud  
  
The love that I was  
  
Giving you was  
  
Never in doubt  
  
And feel it now  
  
Let go your heart  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now  
  
Let go your heart  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now  
  
Let go your heart  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now  
  
Let go your heart  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now Babylon, Babylon, Babylon "Babylon", David Gray, 'White Ladder'  
  
Hermione slept late into the next morning only waking due to the low whine and heavy weight on her stomach courtesy of her orange fur ball of a cat. The cat stared her down as her eyes opened. Instantly a glare was given to the feline. "Off Crooks! I'm up," she snapped groggily despite the fact that Hermione Granger was normally a morning person. The cat was persistent though, and did not fall for her ploy. The high-pitched whining began again, and the frustrated human opened one eye to signify her displeasure. A groan escaped her as she rolled off the bed making sure to squash the offending feline in the process.  
  
It was chilly in the bedroom to her bare feet as she stumbled to the bathroom. Much later she reappeared feeling much refreshed and more awake. "Merrow?" Came from Crookshanks. He was hungry and knew that his favorite human would feed him. Hermione pretended she did not hear his request and continued her search for clean clothes suitable for a long day of lounging indoors as it was raining. The gods seemed to favor rain in England. Yoga pants, a tight tank top, and a sweatshirt would do nicely; it did not matter that not one of the items matched the others. No one would see her today. She opened the bedroom door which Crooks shot like a bullet from and headed for the kitchen. The house was quiet, 'Too quiet.' She thought to herself.  
  
The Granger kitchen was warm and cozy just the way Anna Granger wanted it. The dentists' kitchen was painted a rich yellow to accent the terra cotta floor tiles and her father's copper pots he had brought to his marriage. Smiling at her parents she thought that they were just cute that way. It was amazing to see just how in love the pair was even when in a profession with a high suicide rate. The kettle called her, so she filled it will water from the tap and placed it on the stove top. She knew her parents had stocked the fridge before they left for their anniversary trip a couple a days before. She pulled the bacon out of the freezer and slipped it into the microwave. She knew it was not the most traditional way to prepare it, but it was so much less greasy that way. Hermione was no fan of grease of any form. Cracking an egg she stirred it vigorously with a bit of milk for her scrambled eggs and poured the concoction onto a hot frying pan. Breakfast was light and delicious by anyone's standards though it was perhaps closer to lunch than a normal breakfast.  
  
As she ate an insistent tapping was made on glass. A large, white owl Hermione recognized as Hedwig, Harry's owl, was trying to let herself into the Granger household. The latch was lifted and the owl swooped down onto the table. "What have you for me?" Hermione asked the impatient bird. "Hold on just a sec!" The pajama clad girl rushed upstairs to fetch her letters that needed to be taken to the Burrow. She untied the parcel from the delicate claw of the snowy owl and retied her own around it. "Will you take this to Ron, Harry, and Ginny for me?" Was all she asked as the owl accepted the offered bits of bacon. The bird gave her a happy nip before taking off towards the general direction of the Burrow.  
  
Glancing at her letters she could immediately tell from the near illegible scrawl that Ron had written the first of the two. The other was from her dear friend Ginny. She sighed as she carried her tea into the living room and switched on the CD player without pausing to review its contents. The soft instrumentals preferred by her father filled the silence with an unmatched beauty. Opening the first letter it she had some trouble discerning what Ron was saying.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hope you are having fun alone so far this summer. Wait! What am I saying? You have your books so you are most likely having the time of your life without Harry and me to distract you into having some fun. We can't wait to see you in July. Don't let those books rot your brains. Harry has been mooning over Ginny already. It's just disgusting really. Anyhow, have fun and we'll see you soon.  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
PS- Ron's just sore because Ginny knocked him off his broom during the Quidditch game we had yesterday.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again. Things have been marvelous here. Harry is amazing! I don't even know what to write, but I am sure you don't care to hear about what I think of him again, do you? Hope your books are good enough company until I can get there to drag you off to have some fun!  
  
Love always,  
  
Ginny  
  
Smiling she returned to her room and selected her reads for the day: the rest of Jane Eyre, a book on the Louvre, and Most Potente Potions. Flopping down next to the window she once again lost herself in the world of fiction as the rain fell in steady beads onto her window. Hours flew by but the girl did not move. Only two things moved in this time at all, her eyes, and the pages of her book. If one did not look properly it would appear that a lifelike statue had been erected on the Granger property for the girl's stillness. The silence was broken with an unseemly loud growl emitted from the lifelike statue. It blinked its self out of a daze before looking around to the clock. She had been reading for the better part of the day, and the light was failing. It was again time to eat.  
  
After a satisfying dinner it was movie night. The selection was diverse ranging from her favorite eighties movie of young geniuses going to a 'special' school to a classic tale of love and loss in the war torn French territory of Morocco. That was the only way to have a movie night. She only wished that she had Harry, Ron, and Ginny to keep her company. The house was just too big for just one person.  
  
In this way the days passed quietly for the young woman. Her boredom grew with each passing day as she waited for the time when the youngest red headed Weasley would join her in the overly large house until it was the day of arrival. Hermione had cleaned the house three times over in the days leading to June thirtieth. She sat anxiously in the kitchen waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. In her excitement she had forgotten to ask them how they would be getting to her parents house from the Burrow.  
  
So she sat on at the cherry stained table with a mug of coffee waiting while glancing at the clock on the microwave every five minutes. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the next room and she rushed to see whether fight or flight was going to kick in or not. As she rounded the corner her eyes came into contact with a large back poking her parents' entertainment center. A bit of rusty red stuck out from the side of his ragged pointed hat causing Hermione to simultaneously smile and sigh.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Weasley. How are you today?" She asked at a bright green flame flared up in the fireplace followed shortly by Miss Weasley herself. The flame haired beauty currently had a smudge of soot on her nose reminding the brunette sharply of the first time she met Ginny's older brother.  
  
Smilingly she commented, "Soot seems fairly fond of you all. Gin, you've got some on your nose." At this Ginny vigorously rubbed her tiny nose getting rid of the grey material.  
  
Mr. Weasley had ceased his examination of the television by this time and had joined the two girls by the couch. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "I had your parents' house connected to the floo network for the day. I was hesitant though since the incident with Harry's relatives, but as yours are not home I felt it would be the best thing to do. Ginny, let's get you trunk upstairs and then the two of you can catch up." The older man levitated the trunk upstairs and into the Granger's guest room. "Well, that's it I do believe. Don't forget to owl your mother or it will be my head. It was nice to see you Hermione again. I'll be back on the thirtieth to take you to the Burrow." He said to the two girls. Then to Ginny, "See you soon, Princess."  
  
The man walked back down the stairs with the two girls leading the way. He kissed Ginny on the top of her head and told her not to get into as much trouble as the twins and was gone in a blaze of green fire. Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny. The two burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" Exclaimed the darker haired girl while fiercely hugging the red head.  
  
"I know, I know. I have so much to tell you. Harry is amazing! I don't know how you couldn't see it, but he is. I mean, I'm glad you don't see him that way, but he's just." She trailed off.  
  
"Well, at least someone is happy. I'm sure Ron is on his twentieth heart attack by now." She laughed. Ginny raised a delicate eyebrow, "whose saying that Ron isn't clueless?" She grinned evilly and Hermione saw it fit to bow before the mistress of subterfuge.  
  
"Alright, let's get you unpacked and then we can get some food and catch up." Ginny led the way upstairs to the guest room. Her clothes were hung in the closet amidst fits of giggles and tales of the Weasley family antics that had occurred over the past month. Fred and George's new shop was expanding to Hogsmeade, Percy was caught with a goat in a very compromising position and quietly let go from the Ministry, and Ron and Harry had managed to degnome the garden more times than any other Weasley since Bill had been caught trying to smuggle a still into the tool house before his seventh year at Hogwarts. And Ginny herself had not gotten caught doing one thing wrong. The key word there was caught.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen the two began to make dinner. "This house is amazing. I wish I lived here," said the fiery haired girl as she cleaned the vegetables the muggle way. Squash, zucchini, and onions went into the frying pan along with a dash of olive oil until the vegetables were tender. Then combined with the chicken Hermione had cooked it was delightful.  
  
The girls sat at the table for their feast in the warm, welcoming room of yellow and reds. "So how are things between you and wonder-boy?" Hermione asked before taking a large bight out of her chicken.  
  
Ginny glared momentarily before breaking down into a mischievous grin. "Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell," the red head responded as she too started taking a chunk out of her dinner. "Speaking of which. do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Hermione sighed and set her fork down. "No. And honestly, who would anyone ever think of me like that?"  
  
"Aw, Hermione," sighed Ginny, also setting down her fork. "You know that isn't true! You're nice, and smart, and beautiful-"  
  
The brunette snorted.  
  
"What? You are! And there's always Neville." the youngest Weasley said, trailing off.  
  
Hermione shuddered and glanced out the window, "yes. well. Hey, it looks like one of us has mail."  
  
"What? Oye. is mum getting worried already?"  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione said cautiously, pulling the unfamiliar brown owl in through the window. "And the letter has a Hogwarts seal." The emerald wax was broken and Hermione read aloud.  
  
Ms. Granger:  
  
Something most urgent has come up, and the Headmaster needs to speak to you about the consequences of what has happened. I will be at your residence at eight o'clock sharp. Please be ready by then.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a questioning glance, and then looked at the clock. It was seven fifty-nine. "What's going on?" She asked. Ginny started to answer, but an audible pop was heard to the right of the stove. There stood the tall, slender witch in midnight blue robes Hermione had never known he woman to wear. 'It's the summer girl. They aren't teachers the whole year round,' she mentally admonished herself.  
  
"Ms. Granger. Ms. Weasley. I hope you have both have had a wonderful summer thus far. The Headmaster is expecting us." The stern witch said with an unusual hint of sympathy. Then to Ginny she added, "Ms. Weasley, Arthur will be along in a minute go collect you and take you back to the Burrow."  
  
"Am I coming back tonight, Professor?" Both girls asked, but the elder woman just shook her head.  
  
"Then I'll go change."  
  
"No need Ms. Granger, it is summer you know. The staff do not were their teaching uniforms year round you know, so I think you are fine going as you are." The she gave a nod of acknowledgement to Ginny. "Goodbye, my dear. We'll have to take the floo."  
  
Hermione was nervous. This was not good. She walked slowly towards the fireplace and took the floo powder from Professor McGonagall and firmly stated: "Headmaster's Office." Nervously the young woman entered the acid green flames. 


	4. Four Roads

~*~ A quick note before I begin again. Thank you for all the reviews. It's more than I had hoped for. And I am sorry for not updating.Organic got in the way. Thank you Lesmes and Blondie. ~*~  
  
Hermione was nervous. This was not good. She walked slowly towards the fireplace and took the floo powder from Professor McGonagall and firmly stated: "Headmaster's Office." Nervously the young woman entered the acid green flames.  
  
~*~  
  
She had the distinct feeling that she was being dragged through a storm though the young woman never saw any of the traditional signs. Then she found herself in the warm office of Albus Dumbledore surrounded by the portraits of past headmasters. The fireplace from which she had entered was ablaze with the green flames again as Professor McGonagall stepped through. Brushing off a bit of soot she vented, "Floo really is an inconvenient way to travel."  
  
A voice sounded from the entrance as the silver haired wizard made his appearance. He was wearing deep purple robes of a more somber mood than his school time attire. Hermione's surprise must have been visible for the wizard replied: "I have been at the Ministry for the past few hours trying to get us out of, shall we say, unwelcome circumstances. Please sit down. Minerva, you must calm down." He smiled at the older witch. Hermione let herself sit down in a rather soft wing backed chair with red and gold upholstery. "Taffy?" He offered both women.  
  
Hermione stiffened feeling uneasy because her Transfigurations teacher was visibly agitated. She accepted the candy from the Headmaster. "Now, we must get to the point of all this. Due to your use of the time turner in your third year, Ms. Granger, the Ministry have decided tack it onto your age. I received this," he held up a scroll. "This morning, and went immediately to the Ministry offices in London." He paused to let out an exhausted sigh. The man looked very old indeed. The twinkle which his bright eyes normally possessed now seemed only a memory.  
  
It was an age before he spoke again. He removed his half moon spectacles to lock eyes with the brunette. "Ms. Granger. It is officially your birthday, and today you are of age despite my arguments on your behalf. You are now subject to the new abomination of a law." This came out of the old wizard in a slow and deliberate pace which left Hermione feeling completely hollow inside. "I am deeply sorry my child. It seems I have not failed Harry alone."  
  
Hermione was in shock. 'Did the man say what I think I heard? No! It's not possible; I'm not old enough.' Her mind was reeling. If she had not been in the great squishy chair she surely would have fallen. Somehow she must have made a gesture to see the document rolled up on his desk. She scanned it when it was placed into her shaking hands. Her worse nightmare was real. Any wizard could claim her, and there was no legal action she could file against him. There was no recourse. She was now out of time and more importantly out of options.  
  
"Surely no one wants me." She stammered almost to herself. In all her years at Hogwarts the only boy she had ever dated was Viktor Krum. He was a friend to her when she needed him. She did not feel for him what he did for her. Not one Gryffindor had looked her way seriously in all her years with the loud, brash group. 'No, I am safe. No one wants a bookworm know-it- all,' she thought as her rational brain crept back out from the hole it had been hiding in. Looking up at the Headmaster she searched his eyes for a sign of hope.  
  
"I'm afraid these have come for you as well. The last came shortly before your arrival with Minerva." He handed her four pure white scrolls closed with the Ministry certified seal.  
  
"Ha, have you opened them?" She stammered dumbly.  
  
"No, my dear. We thought it would be best for you to read them first." He glanced at the wizened witch who in turn nodded her assent. He offered her the delicate parchment the same way he had the candy. The irony was not lost on the young witch.  
  
Hermione took the scrolls and set them in her lap. She shivered subconsciously and broke the seal of the top scroll, quickly scanning its contents. The first words that caught her eye were 'Malfoy' and 'proposition', not proposal but 'proposition'. She felt the anger that was so well hidden well up in her stomach. That greased-up, lousy excuse for an albino bouncing ferret would pay. She ground her teeth in irritation and tossed it over the back of the chair. "Not an option," she said aloud as McGonagall reached for the discarded scroll.  
  
The girl did not see the strained glance the Deputy Headmistress over the wing backed chair to the Headmaster fore she had moved on to the second scroll. This one was much thicker than the one from the Malfoy family. Her luck was waning it seemed as the scroll contained a very detailed account of what would be expected of a Zambini woman. Every detail of day to day living was spelled out on the many sheets of parchment which Hermione stopped reading after "33. Betrothed will speak only when spoken to as befits a woman of grace." Blaise's elder brother appeared to be no fool. This time instead of chucking the proposal over her shoulder she handed it to the witch at her side. "This one is not any better," was all she said.  
  
Hermione's calm was a very thin screen of gossamer around a hurricane of anger, fear, and shock that was the young woman's mind. There were only two more left. The smallest was next it seemed. It was from Casper Goyle for his son Gregory. It was not as well written as the rest, and it was clear to Hermione what it was. It was only a fake option for Lucius to throw in her face should she ever become trapped with the ferret boy and have to spend time with his git of a father. "Goyle," she stated flatly.  
  
The last scroll was the thickest by far, and the brunette mentally groaned. She could just see the announcer in her head, 'And the winner is.' Hermione was too scared to look at the last name on her limited list of choices. It couldn't get much worse than Malfoy, so she opened her cinnamon eyes to read the final name and burst out laughing. Tears were rolling down her now rosy cheeks. McGonagall took a step towards the young witch eyes filled with worry. She took the papers from the girl. Her eyebrows raised considerably behind her square glasses as she handed the last parchment to Dumbledore.  
  
His half moon spectacles flashed in the firelight. "Severus is not going to be pleased with his father it seems. Perhaps we should call him in here?" He suggested.  
  
"Wait," Hermione interrupted the wizard. "Give me a quill. It can't get any worse than Malfoy." She looked as if she would be sick on the spot, but her hand hardly shook as she signed the contract with her delicate script.  
  
Dumbledore walked around his desk and to the fire where he threw in a pinch of floo powder turning the flames acid green for the second time that night. "Ah, Severus." He spoke with amusement in his voice. Hermione could almost see the twinkle in his eye despite the fact that his back was to her. "Would you please join us in my office?" His voice allowed for no opposition though the Potions Master looked like he was sorely tempted.  
  
His slender, black robed frame soon stood in the Headmaster's office. He looked agitated and as always darkly hostile. Hermione did not think it was possible, but the Potions Master's frame became even stiffer when he realized he was not alone with the heads of staff. He ignored her presence and addressed Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what may I do for you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and Hermione felt her blood run red hot then freezing cold.  
  
"Sit down won't you, Severus? We have some things we need to discuss. It seems your father has decided to make an appearance in your life once again, and has dragged another along with him." He handed the younger wizard the parchment with the Ministry seal. Hermione watched her teacher's face for any emotion, but none came. His expression was of perfect stillness. Only his eyes betrayed him as they had gone blacker than the deepest ebony and were all but a whirlpool of rage. With one fluid movement the dark form had fled the room with his black robes billowing behind him. 


	5. Of Black Curtains and Silver Trimmed Cha...

**Please forgive me for not writing. School got in the way. I decided I did not like this chapter, so here's the revised version. Thanks to Zero and PhphtssP for your nagging that helped me start writing again.**

_Nothing unusual nothing strange  
  
Close to nothing at all  
  
The same old scenario the same old rain  
  
And there's no explosions here  
  
Then something unusual something strange  
  
Comes from nothing at all  
  
I saw a spaceship fly by your window  
  
Did you see it disappear?  
  
Amie come sit on my wall & read me a story of old  
  
Tell it like you still believe that the end of the century  
  
Brings a change for you and me  
  
Nothing unusual nothing's changed  
  
Just a little older that's all  
  
You know when you've found it there's something i've learned  
  
'Cause you feel it when they take it away hey hey  
  
Then something unusual something strange  
  
Comes from nothing at all  
  
But I'm not a miracle and you're not a saint  
  
Just another soldier on a road to nowhere  
  
Amie come sit on my wall & read me a story of old  
  
Tell it like you still believe that the end of the century  
  
Brings a change for you and me  
  
Amie come sit on my wall & read me the story of o  
  
Tell it like you still believe that the end of the century  
  
Brings a change for you and me "Amie" by Damien Rice, 'O'_

The occupants of the Headmaster's office were motionless for a moment after the younger wizard swept out of the room undoubtedly seeking solace in his dark dungeon quarters. Hermione flopped down into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire and lost herself in the flames. She did not see anything but the brilliant blaze; not the heated exchange between Dumbledore and McGonagall and certainly not McGonagall storming from the office in a rage that defied reason. The dark-haired, young witch was currently descending the seven levels of her own private hell as the fire crackled merrily.

Serverus Snape felt his anger boil up from the very fibers of his being. 'How dare that old bat do this to me? After all these years of spouting the gods know what about the impropriety of such a marriage among the Purebloods he has the audacity to shackle me to a child!' By this time he was at the door to his quarters. "Hagia sophia," he uttered and the heavy wooden door swung open. With purposeful strides his long legs carried him to a wooden cabinet positioned against his far wall. Opening it largest door he grabbed the bottle towards the back of the shelf. As the near full bottle was plucked from its tomb Snape breathed a sigh. This sigh was much like every other he had outside of the classroom for over seven years. It was a defeated and broken like his soul.

He pulled a severe. straight-backed chair up to his desk and sat down upon it. His long, graceful fingers grasped for blank parchment. The dark man could not help but note the irony of the crest that was embossed onto the paper. Dipping his quill into black ink he began to write with a deceptively steady hand.

He felt her enter his domain before he heard her shouting for him to open the door. With a flick of his wrist the heavy wooden frame swung open with a very irate Deputy Headmistress in its wake. "Serverus Snape, what are you doing?" Her voice was as stern and menacing as his schooldays at Hogwarts. "You had better explain yourself!" The witch paused long enough to take a breath and yank at her robes angrily.

Snape kept his voice and face passive. "I am drafting a letter to my father stating that I wish to be disinherited, of course." He had turned to face her in his chair. "I have no wish to marry, especially the twits that father would want me to. And I will certainly not marry a student!" He went back to his letter.

"She needs you!"

"Ms. Granger needs nothing of the sort."

"Severus Snape, this is by far the most disappointing thing you have ever done!"

"More so than my days here as a child? More so than joining the Deatheathers? More so than beating and murdering muggle girls younger than your esteemed Ms. Granger? Watching my comrades take in every pleasure? No, Minerva you do not want me. I do not want me, and the girl does most certainly not need me."

"You are her best choice, Severus. As much as I hate this law you have to do this for her," the witch pleaded. "You have more in common that I believe you see. You are both intelligent beyond the normal standard, you are meticulous and thorough, and you are both stubborn to the core."

"And I am plenty old enough to be her father.She is my student of seven years. I am a Deatheater and a spy; my life is not my own. I put her in greater risk than others. I am the grouchy, greasy old bat to her and the other two of the Golden Trio. No, I will not allow this abomination to occur." He interrupted the witch that was shaking with rage. "She has had other offers I assume, then let her choose among them. I am sure Weasley will be only too happy to do the job." His eyes were flashing dangerously. "Madame, I am resolute. I will not degrade myself for the old bat, you, or one of my students." He was up now. "As it is I have a letter to write. Good day." He bowed slightly to dismiss the unwanted woman from his presence and returned to the wooden chair.

McGonagall stayed where she was as if her feet had sported roots and she was being held fast to the ground despite the torrent of words that assailed her. "Severus, please. We need you." He did not move.

"Fine," she spat. "But I want you to know what you've condemned her to." She launched the scrolls at his head, but he defected them onto his desk and continued writing. With a very feline growl Minerva stormed out of the room. His quill stilled after a few minutes as curiosity got the better of him. 'What does she accuse me of? How did I abandon a child by trying to protect her?" he reached for one of the scrolls grimacing at the Ministry seal. The frown deepened when he read the name. The next brought on a noise of complete disgust. The third made the blood drain from the pale man's face, but the final one made it boil. Malfoy had set it up perfectly. Any other option she would have received would have led straight back to young Malfoy. Lucius did not count one thing though. Lucius did not believe the Head of the Snape family would try his hand.

"So she is to be with a man old enough to be her father," his voice scarcely above a whisper. His dark eyes saddened at the loss of an innocent. So many had been burnt out before they truly lived. Now he would be the means of ruining another life when he thought that he was the path to atoning for his sins. Severus Snapes aristocratic brow contorted with anger. "Arrgggghhhh!!!" He hurled the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the empty fire place. Once again life had dealt him a losing hand; only this time he would drag an innocent down with him.

"Incendio," he spoke, and a blaze crackled to life in his sea of darkness. Kneeling in front of it he placed the parchment in the flames and watched the snakes of his crest being charred.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the young woman in the oversized chair. "My dear, you would have gone to Professor Snape had you not picked at all. The older and richer family would have a higher priority than the others no matter what the Ministry officially said, and Professor Snape's family is far older than the Malfoys." The Headmaster looked older than she had ever seen him look.  
  
She yawned unconsciously as she stared into the dancing flames in the hearth. "You may go to your dormitory now; it's late. I've had Dobby prepare your room. You'll find your belongs there. Goodnight my dear." The wizened old man suggested.  
  
The brunette looked up at his bright eyes and half moon spectacles. "Goodnight Headmaster." She hollowly replied as she got to her feet. Her legs felt like lead as she quietly made her way to her home away from home.  
  
Hermione Granger, soon to be Snape, was beyond feeling as she fell onto her red duvet in Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Do Professors Dream of Red Ink?

I don't own Harry Potter or any other part of that universe. I don't own 'Spaceship' by Angie Aparo, 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones, Jane Eyre or Lucky Charms! Thanks to Blondie, Lyona, and PhphtssP for helping me get through another Snape-filled chapter! Oh I always love help on my stories, so if anyone has any suggestions I am open to them!  
  
take for a while  
  
your trumpet from your lip  
  
loosen your hold loosen your grip  
  
on your old ways  
  
that have fallen out of step  
  
in a changing time  
  
hoist a new flag  
  
hoist a new flag  
  
angry sun burn down  
  
judging us all  
  
guilty of neglect and disrespect  
  
and thinking small  
  
and death by boredom  
  
and death by greed  
  
if we can't stop taking  
  
more than we need  
  
but across the fractured landscape  
  
I see the same things  
  
tired ideas  
  
birds without wings  
  
birds without wings  
  
birds without wings  
  
and these are just thoughts  
  
of lack lustre times  
  
I've no interest  
  
in excuses you can find  
  
like you've had a hard day  
  
now you're too tired to care  
  
now you're too tired to care  
  
you've had a hard day  
  
well across the fractured landscape  
  
I see the same things  
  
tired ideas broken values  
  
many with the notion  
  
that to share is to lose  
  
a hollow people bound by a lack  
  
of imagination and too much looking back  
  
without the courage to give a new thing a chance  
  
grounded by this ignorance  
  
(and the cat comes)  
  
We're just,  
  
birds without wings  
  
birds without wings  
  
birds without wings "Birds Without Wings" by David Gray, 'Shine'  
  
Chapter 6: Do Professors Dream of Red Ink?  
  
Hermione was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Her mind was plagued with strange dreams and nightmares throughout the night that left her listless and mentally exhausted. With a green blanket around her body she sat in the window letting the cool morning air permeate her being hoping that it might chase away her fears from the night before.  
  
The sunlight comforted her in a small way as she looked over the grounds. A figure came into view running from the direction of the lake. 'Who would be out running at Hogwarts?' She wondered. As the figure came closer to the castle she could ascertain it was a man, and when he reached the doors she knew with certainty that it was none other than Professor Severus Snape. An incredulous snort escaped her lips. Professor Snape did have another color in his wardrobe than black. Harry and Ron would have doubled over laughing and then sold tickets to the strange event.  
  
The memory of the night before jolted Hermione back to the gravity of her situation. She was engaged to Snape! She was engaged to marry the greasiest, meanest, most sarcastic PROFESSOR at Hogwarts! If there had been anything in her stomach she would have lost it at moment.  
  
"Holy shit!" She cursed to herself. Normally Hermione Granger appeared meek and self possessed, but this was a situation which was to be handled with a certain lack of grace. She had every right to be enraged, and she knew just the song for it. She had charmed her cd player to play at Hogwarts the year before, but had not used it once. Now she with a flick of her wand turned it on. 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones blared from the speakers as she got dressed.  
  
In the Great Hall breakfast was set out at the Staff Table, but with more seats than usual. Assuming this was where she would be eating the curly haired brunette crossed the hall and took a seat at the furthest end of the table from the point Severus Snape normally sat. She smiled weakly at the Deputy Headmistress as she sat down. She helped herself to some Lucky Charms, a weakness that Dobby loved to indulge for her. She ate quickly not participating in the conversations around her hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. Finishing the last bite she hopped out of her seat.  
  
Humming 'Spaceship' she quickly walked in the direction of the door. 'When ya gonna grow up? Momma always said, but I just want to walk around with a dollar bill and a coat that never sheds.' She sang softly in her head. Angie Aparo was her cousin from America's favorite singer of all time, but Hermione did not obsess about his work the way Bethany did.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger, I trust you slept well." Came a silky smooth voice from the corridor.  
  
"I, uh. Yes, sir. I slept very well considering, and yourself?" She stammered. He was dressed, as always, in billowing black robes. The velvety midnight color all but drew her in with its air of mystery.  
  
"What, pray, Miss Granger is wrong with my attire?" His voice was as menacing as his first year speech.  
  
"Nothing," she replied only a little daunted by his tone and left the hall leaving the Potions Master staring at the girl he was going to have to wed.  
  
She wanted out of the confines of the castle. Her soft soled sandals made hardly a noise, but still she did not hear someone behind her. The dark wizard had caught up with her for some unknown reason. She turned to face him as he approached. He was tall and thin just as she had pictured Mr. Rochester all those years ago. Only he was a bit darker in complexion, but pale from staying indoors. His hooked nose was the object of a running joke in her forth year that she should not think about if she didn't want to turn a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Miss Granger, a higher authority," he looked up the façade of the castle at a window where the glint of light off of half moon spectacles could be seen, "Wishes that I accompany you on this turn about the grounds." He attempted a smile but it came out more frightening than reassuring.  
  
His walking partner winced slightly at this gesture, but smiled at the archaic form of speech. He seemed more like Mr. Rochester with each meeting they had. She just hoped that he didn't have a crazed wife in the dungeons with him.  
  
She walked in the general direction of the lake letting him walk at her side. Her mind was spinning with possible conversation topics, but none of them particularly pleasant. She did not take note of the warmth of the sun on her skin, the trill of the birds in the trees, the brilliant green of the grass. No, she was deep in thought as to what her future would hold.  
  
"Sir, will I be able to attend a wizarding university?" She blurted out, and covered her mouth in horror. 'That comment was rude and uncalled for. Get a grip girl!' She chided herself viciously.  
  
A look of horror spread across the Potions Master's face. "Merlin girl! Am I that much of a monster to you?" An expression Hermione couldn't identify found its way onto his face for a moment. "No, in your position I would ask the same. You will be allowed whatever freedom is granted by the contract we signed, but you will most certainly go to school. It turns out that there are quite a few stipulations regarding myself in the contract as well. Father, it seems, has a sense of humor." The emotion that had formerly been displayed on the man's face was now gone, and Hermione tried to memorize the look for future reference.  
  
She was slightly comforted by his words, but only just. "Sir, call me Hermione please, or 'Mione if you like. I can't deal with this situation with your calling me Miss Granger all the time." 'It makes you seem so much older than I,' she finished silently.  
  
"Very well," he replied stiffly. "Then you may call me Severus outside of the classroom. Merlin! This is the most idiotic thing the Ministry has ever done!" His voice was filled with rage.  
  
The girl took a step back, and he a step forward. "I am sorry Miss Granger, Hermione." The name came difficultly from his tongue. "I am opposed to the very law I am immediately subject to. You should not be chained to an old man." He finished in a softer tone.  
  
"Just, um, how old are you Si, Severus?" She asked timidly. Where had the cool logical Hermione gone and left this twit without a brain?  
  
"I will be thirty-seven this year."  
  
She gasped with wide eyes. She had feared him much older, but the shock of actually knowing hit her.  
  
"I am aware of the acute differences in our ages, Hermione. Let's not rub salt into the wound." He replied dryly as she looked a bit sheepish. "We have many arrangements to make, and I assume that you want all the trappings and frivolous things at the wedding, am I correct?"  
  
Hermione fidgeted in place. This was not something she wished to talk about with anyone, let alone Severus Snape. "I guess not all, but some the things I believe you are referring to." She replied with a steady voice. "Just how big does the ceremony have to be?"  
  
"For the Snape family, I am afraid rather large." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I don't have that many people I want to come. My non-magical family and friends cannot come, and I am not sure I would want them to be there. That's a lot of fake. I'd rather it be a smaller thing."  
  
Snape gave her a feral smile. "Then at least we will be able to anger someone in this affair. A small wedding you want, and a small wedding we will have. Father, Dumbledore, and the Snape prestige be damned!" This seemed to please the dark haired man. "We should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to make arrangements. This will still be an impossibly tedious task since the Snapes are Purebloods." The woman nodded in assent to the suggested plan, so he continued. "I will meet you at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow morning at ten if that suits you?"  
  
"That's fine, Severus. I'll be ready." 'No I won't! I'll be half way to America by morning!' She screamed inwardly at her predicament. The slim woman knew that should she run, even with the help of all her friends, she would be caught. She was a prime target for he-who-must-not-be-named and the Deatheaters because of what she was and who she was friends with.  
  
"Then I will leave you to your thoughts; I have lesson plans I was working on before..." He trailed off and left her there under the tree by the lake.  
  
'Tomorrow will be an interesting day to say the least,' the dark haired beauty thought wryly.  
  
Next Time: Hermione in Diagon Alley, and who should she meet? Stay tuned! 


	7. Diagon Alley

Previous disclaimers apply. I don't own Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I hope the avid fans of Miss Austen can find my hints. New Line Tunes owns "In Dreams", and not I sadly. I wish only to amuse myself and others by writing this little tale. Thanks to Lena, Blondie, Alec, Zero, PhrphtssP, and DiotimaxMantinea for their help with this monstrosity I call a story. For those of you that dislike the songs at the beginning of each chapter I will say that it is just recommended mood music while reading. It's not something meant to make you think about symbolism in the story, just a kind of companion to it.  
  
When the cold of Winter comes Starless night will cover day In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams I still hear your name And in dreams We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall And we come, to end of days In the dark I hear a call Calling me there I will go there And back again  
  
"In Dreams" by Fran Walsh and Howard Shore, Preformed by Edward Ross, LotR Soundtrack.  
  
Hermione sat by the lake as her professor stalked silently away. Fairness had not been accounted for when the cursed law had been put forth to the wizarding world. If it had, then none of the mess Hermione Granger found herself in would matter a jot. The young woman of now technically seventeen years was frustrated with, angry at, and above all else terrified of the drastic turn her life had taken while she was powerless to stop it. While others mooned over their latest, greatest love which would no doubt change within a week this young woman was faced with the challenges of facing the world she had always known with a hissing serpent or crazed bat on her arm.  
  
She tried to pretend that what her classmates and supposed friends would say upon learning that she was shackled to the most hated Hogwarts teacher of their time, and perhaps of all time would not faze her. 'So that's how she got those grades all these years.' 'She's the only one that was ugly enough and desperate enough to bed a bat!' Just thinking about the forthcoming cruelty was enough to bring fresh tears to the cinnamon eyes of Hermione Granger. What would her parents say when they got back? She dreaded telling them that the only teacher to ever put her down was the one she was to marry. It all seemed so silly.  
  
Marriage was not something she was sure was even right for her. It got in the way of academics, and that was the most important thing at this juncture of her life. Marriage would mean considering someone else's feelings by turning off the lights when she was reading a fascinating article or picking up after her family. No, this was not something she desired. The Grangers were the closest people to Hermione's heart, but she saw the way her mother pick up after and cooked for her father. He seemed to expect that he would not have to do the dishes or laundry. It was not that he was a bad man or an inconsiderate man. He was just that, a man. He was raised with the belief that he would be taken care of when he married. He would provide the income and his wife would run the domestic end of the lifestyle. A least her mother had been a strong willed career woman, or her father would have gotten his wish completely. If that was what was expected of marriage, then the girl wanted nothing of it. It seemed only worse in the wizarding world. Women seemed to be little more than chattel in Purebred families.  
  
Suddenly it seemed much cooler despite the warm sun on her face, and shivers wracked through her body. Lifting her tense frame off the grass she slowly made her way back to the castle and straight to her room in Gryffindor Tower not noticing the glances her professors gave her as she passed. The common room was deserted and void of life save for Crooks who bounded up to her with unbridled enthusiasm. At least he had missed his mistress. She flopped ungraciously into the largest red couch and Crooks leapt up into her lap and settled there in a comfortably position for the feline, but taking no account of the human's feelings.  
  
"Oh Crooks," she whispered. "What's to become of us? We can't even run away." She sighed heavily and let the gentle thrum of her feline companion's purr lull her to sleep.  
  
She hummed quietly to herself as she added the last ingredient to the potion and stirred it counterclockwise for three and a half rotations. Her bones were stiff from sitting too long in one position leaning over her cauldron.  
  
Hermione stood to crack her back, a very bad habit she had picked up upon quitting biting her nails, but long arms snaked around her blocking her movements.  
  
"Again?" The man asked. His voice was soothing and exasperated at the same time. "How many times can you do this before you just break your vertebrae all together?" He sighed. "Here let me." The rich voice offered and she felt a shiver of excitement rush through her like an electric shock.  
  
She turned to face the man, but kept her eyes on his chest as he with great efficiency popped her back. "You really should just use the potion I made you; it would work just as well. Come on, dinner is ready. Tomorrow it's your turn." She could feel him grinning down at her. Severus really was the better of the two when it came to cooking, but he still liked it when she would make him anything from burnt toast to overdone leg of lamb. Nothing his darling made could possibly taste bad.  
  
She laughed at his suggestion, and looked at the progress of her work. "I suppose it will still be here when we get back. As long as we don't take too long. The other night I almost lost an entire week's worth of work because you were distracting me!" She said with mock superiority.  
  
The dark haired man crushed her to his chest. "As I recall, my dear, you had no objections to my attentions at the time." He was grinning devilishly at her now, and it was all she could do to keep from bursting with laughter. He was a fine man, and now that the war was over he no longer had to keep the pretense of teaching to keep close to Dumbledore. Now he worked by her side on potions research on magical maladies. She felt her heart skip a beat like as she looked into his rich dark eyes.  
  
"Lead the way then, my love, or I will be forced to find a new nickname for you like pookie, or snuckkums. You'd make a lovely sweet pea!" She laughed at him as she left the lab knowing that he would be steps behind her.  
  
Hermione woke up gasping for air. 'What kind of a dream was that? First Malfoy, and now the Great Greasy Git of the dungeons! What I wouldn't give for some dreamless sleep potion.' She thought. She was still on the velvet couch in the Common Room, only now the stars were out and the moon had set. Crookshanks was nowhere in sight so she trudged up the stairs to her room to find the cat on her bed sleeping soundly. "Traitor," she threw at him half-heartedly.  
  
She changed for bed without making a sound in bright Gryffindor red and gold. She padded quietly to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her pale face. Upon emerging from the bathroom she set her clock for eight, and climbed into the covers without disturbing Crookshanks. Still the cat stirred and crawled up to the pillow by his mistress' head and curled up into a cute ball that one would expect of a kitten not an oversized orange fur ball with a squashed face. The girl in red smiled at her friend; no matter what anyone else said or thought of her she would always have her cat to love her.  
  
Her alarm went off with a frightful buzzing at eight though she could have sworn it was only six the next morning. This was the last thing she wanted. Sleep was essential to any person, and Hermione needed it to cope with the stress of her situation she decided while still in bed with covers drawn over her brown hair hiding from the morning. She wasn't hiding from her situation and her life, no! She rolled her eyes at her own poor argument to stay in bed. If it had been Harry or Ron she would have been lecturing them by now on the merits of rising earlier than noon. And she must be ready by ten to meet Snape.  
  
Throwing the covers aside with an air of resolution she swung her legs off the bed and hopped down onto the cold stone floor. Sprinting to the bathroom where there was in fact a rug to stand on instead of only cold stone and tile she quickly turned on the water so that the room would be nice and warm and steamy by the time she actually made it into the shower. She brushed and flossed and brushed her hair before she stripped and stepped into the cascade of falling water, then simply stood in the hot column of water for a full ten minutes before waking up properly. 'It's the only way to start a morning,' she rationalized. Down to business she washed off with jasmine scented body wash and shampoo her mother had given her when they had last met.  
  
She stood in front of her trunk attempting to put together an outfit for the day. Normally she wouldn't have bothered in the summertime to care what she looked like as she was very unlikely to see anyone who would look at her twice between devouring books and watching movies with her muggle friends. Today was somewhat different than any other experience she had in her life. She would be shopping with a man, but not just any man: Snape! And not just shopping: wedding arrangements! A feeling of sheer undiluted panic began to spread throughout her body as she looked over her small, but up until this point adequate wardrobe.  
  
'What does one wear when courting a bat? A shovel and a bag?' She laughed at her own pathetically idiotic joke. Hermione was nervous. Wizarding robes would be best, without a doubt, but she did not have anything that did not scream Hogwarts. Professor Snape was going to have a hard enough time without a blatant visual for the pedophile look his father seemed to have him going for these days. The only thing she had were her dress robes from the ball she had attended with Viktor, and those were far too small. She finally settled on her muggle Sunday clothes: a light blue linen skirt that fell just short of her knees, and a form fitting, white, v-neck top that her mother bought her because of her own weakness for anything silk. For shoes she went with her leather sandals that were comfortable but classy. She had thought of Grace Kelly when she had seen them on display. Admiring her ability to pull it all together in a pinch Hermione used a drying and defrizzing spell on her hair.  
  
Rather than going to the Great Hall for breakfast she instead headed for the kitchens and tickled the pear to gain access to the House Elves' domain. Spotting the most garishly dressed of the bunch scurrying about with pots much to big for their bodies she called, "Dobby, is that you?"  
  
The elf almost dropped the large pie he was carrying in excitement. He quickly placed it onto the nearest table and turned to the young woman. "Miz Minee, what can Dobby be doing for you?" He asked quickly with large eyes as hopeful as a cat's when treats are being handed out.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have breakfast with you if you aren't too busy this morning." She answered haltingly. House Elves were unusual creatures and one never knew if offering something even to an open-minded one such as Dobby would appear rude.  
  
"Miz is wanting to have breakfast with Dobby?" Large tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Dobby don't cry. If you don't want to have breakfast with me I could just grab something and go." She offered.  
  
Dobby let out a sob. "No one is wanting to have a meal with Dobby. Miz is too kind." He led her over to a small comfortable table in the middle of the mayhem, and piled loads of food onto the table. Then he sat quietly down opposite of the chestnut haired woman.  
  
This was her cue to eat, and she ate the fruit and Lucky Charms he had brought her while the elf pretended to eat something to please his dear friend. Dobby chatted happily and excitedly away as she ate, and when she was done he cleared the remnants of the small feast away faster than she could offer assistance.  
  
"Thank you Miz, for coming to see Dobby this morning. It is good to have you back home." He beamed and disappeared into the crazed mob of elves that were the kitchen staff.  
  
Now there was nothing for her to do but wait for Snape. 'Oh joy,' she sighed sarcastically. 'This is going to be more fun than a root canal.' Still the woman in high heels walked sedately, if a little dispiritedly, down the corridors leading to her Common Room.  
  
At precisely ten o'clock the portrait hole swung open to reveal Severus Snape, feared Potions Master, to the young woman's view as she stepped out to meet him. He was again dressed in black robes that seemed to grow from his body. 'Where else is he going to find all that black fabric?' The weave was finer than his teaching robes she could tell right away, but in essentials he was very much as he ever was. His hawk like nose looked nothing less than regal and his eyes were piercing ebony as she met him face to chest. He was a good deal taller than she remembered, but she attempted to be as far away from him as possible during her first six years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Miss Granger," he bowed ever so slightly with his hair falling a bit into his face. She wanted to touch it to see if it was greasy, but up close it just looked fine and shiny.  
  
She lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement of his person. "Professor," she replied knowing that it was both respectful to address him as his position and a bit derogatory as well considering their circumstances. Her bag was already digging into her shoulder and she had not had it on her person for more than five minutes. She had her wand concealed in her skirt's second layer so it was not visible as she moved. Still her mother taught her that it was not proper to go without one's purse in public, so she would suffer. 'What have I been keeping in this thing, bricks?'  
  
They walked silently from the castle and over the grounds. Outside the gate he looked at his companion. "Am I correct in assuming that you have not gotten your license yet?" He asked in a superior tone that made the girl want to strike him.  
  
Instead she nodded, and he moved closer. Putting an arm around her while not trying to touch her proved to be a bit annoying to the woman, so she leaned in and let her arms encircle his thin frame. This was extremely uncomfortable for the both participants, and both were happy to let the other loose when they arrived at Diagon Alley.  
  
Today reminded her of her first day in the world she had come to know since receiving her acceptance letter from Hogwarts all those years ago. The sky was a vibrant blue hue, the sun warmed her face from above, and the people in strange wizarding robes milled about like muggles in any mall or market. The only strange thing about Diagon Alley, other than the magic materials, was that it looked like a Charles Dickens book gone horribly wrong. Still, it was nice to be around so many people her again. A witch dressed in magenta robes ran smack into the young woman dressed in her Sunday finest, but shrank away from Snape like he was the plague while mumbling an apology.  
  
The crowd parted like the sea for Snape as he walked with long strides confidently towards what his fiancé assumed was their destination. 'Lady Sara's' the sign displayed tastefully thought Hermione had not a clue as to what the prim little shoppe contained.  
  
Once inside the small shop it was clear what and who Lady Sara was. She swooped down upon Snape and his intended with a flourish of rubies and diamonds. She was a thin little thing with white hair and moon pool eyes strangely resembling someone she should know.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Your dear father told me you would be in soon with your beautiful bride-to-be." Then she turned her tiny face up to Hermione. "My, isn't she a beauty. You are a lucky man, my boy. So out of the ordinary too. Let's see what we can do for you." She hurried over to her counters filled with priceless jewels and metals while Hermione thought, 'What? I'm no beauty. She's a good liar; I'll grant her that.'  
  
Severus moved towards the glass display cases when the woman beckoned placing a hand on the small of the brunette's back to nudge her forward. Hermione glanced at him with widened eyes, but his face was on whatever bauble the Lady was currently babbling about with amazing feigned interest. Hermione decided it might be best to pay attention to the woman just in case.  
  
This continued for over fifteen minutes when finally Snape broke Lady Sara away from her rapt descriptions of her pieces. "My dear Sara, do you think my bride is worth so little to me? Come now; Father, I'm sure, told you what we would want to see. I'd even venture to say that he made some suggestions?" Oh Snape was smooth, too smooth. Hermione felt her mouth falling open, but he quickly led her after the small witch into a room in the back that was blue velvet from wall to wall and floor to ceiling.  
  
"Yes, I thought you would. But thank you for letting me ramble about my wares for a while. I do love an educated buyer." With a flick of her wrist and some mumbled words the young woman did not catch a vault larger than the Queen of England's opened up. Light reflected from every angle, and it was all the young woman could do not to shield her eyes. Everywhere were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and pearls; each piece more perfect than the last. Now she was looking at a reluctant Miss Granger with an air of expectation. "Well, my pet. What do you see?"  
  
Hermione looked around the room and at Snape practically begging for help in this situation where she knew very little for once about the subject at hand. "Um, pearls?" She ventured not really knowing what to say, but by the lady's reaction she knew she had unleashed the woman's favorite topic. In what seemed like a whirlwind Hermione had pieces selected for her by Lady Sara with Snape's approval.  
  
The tiny woman looked completely satisfied and smug. "Now, your father said to deliver this to you after you were through, but there is not sense in going through the motions of picking out rings when you may not want them after all."  
  
She handed Hermione a tiny golden box which revealed three rings: an engagement, and two wedding bands. The white gold was stunning and the diamond was unlike any she had ever seen. It almost looked as if there were fire dancing inside the stone. Snape glanced over her shoulder at the contents of the overly intricately decorated box and said simply if not gruffly, "These will do. Bill everything to the Estate. Thank you as always for your help, Milady." And they were out of the dark shop full of small treasures.  
  
The sunlight was impossibly bright to Hermione's eyes as they adjusted back to seeing in the light. Snape looked at his pocket watch, 'Strange that Snape should have a pocket watch', and picked up his pace.  
  
Her heels were preventing her from matching him in stride. "Sir," she called uncertainly. "Severus, I can't walk that fast. Slow down please."  
  
"It's eleven o'clock, and we're late." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Late for what?" She asked a bit out of breath.  
  
"The fittings at Madame Malkin's" He gestured towards the sign. He ushered her into the intended shop, and Madame Malkin, like a vulture, swooped down on them. "Punctual as always Professor." She winked at Hermione. "We are just about ready for you."  
  
"I thought you said we were late?" She whispered to him when the woman was out of earshot.  
  
"You were moving too slowly. You needed the encouragement." And at that moment Hermione Granger contemplated using an Unforgivable.  
  
Now the Madame had reinforcements as she shooed them into the back rooms. A tape measure was taken to every centimeter of the bride-to-be's body as she tried to swat at the tape measures with minds of their own. Without warning it all stopped. "Well that's it then, my loves. Just think about what you would like yourselves to look like, a general idea mind you, and both of you too. Place it in the pensieve there and I'll have them shipped to the Manor. Once there we can see if there need to be any adjustments."  
  
"That was easy enough," She offered after exiting the shop.  
  
"There's more."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, not. We need to visit the Bookshoppe to order the proper parchments for the invitations, announcements, etc..." He trailed off. "Then we'll need to eat." The paper ordering turned out to be the easiest of the lot. All she had to do was point at a color she liked and have Snape nod in agreement.  
  
She smiled up at him for a reason only her stomach could understand. "Now we eat!" Lunch was ice cream, not the healthiest of foods, but one of the more satisfying. The sight of Snape eating mint ice cream out of a small bowl with an undersized spoon would have been enough to send Harry and Ron into a coma after they collapsed from laughing. Still it was almost pleasant, and she did not have to talk because she was eating and everyone knew it was impolite to talk with your mouth full.  
  
A shadow passed over the table, but lingered until the couple raised their eyes to see none other than the Minister of Magic himself. The rotund man apparently enjoyed the lovely view for his poster children of the new Atrocity, as Hermione had dubbed it. "Good afternoon, Severus," he looked at his most recent victim. "And to you Miss," he struggled to remember her name that much was written on his face.  
  
"Granger," Snape finished for him. "And now, sir, if you will excuse us. We have to get back to planning." If looks could kill the Minister would have been flame broiled, struck by lightening, drowned in a bathtub with only an inch of water, and drawn and quartered by the expression the younger man's face. But soon it was replaced by an indifferent mask she was so used to seeing in the classroom. He stood and bowed politely to the portly man and turned to reenter the parlor. Hermione hurried after him.  
  
"Of all the insufferable!" She started to vent, but stopped as soon as she saw that most of the clients of the parlor were staring at her with slack jaws. It mattered little and Snape was already out in the street clearly waiting for his charge, fiancé.  
  
"I believe this has been enough for one day," he drawled. "Perhaps we should take Father up on the wedding planner he has been trying to throw at us." He didn't give her time to suggest anything, but grabbed her arm in an almost gentle fashion and they were gone.  
  
They were in front of the castles iron gates when the young woman next opened her eyes. "Home, Sweet Home," she said almost to herself.  
  
"Not for long if Father gets his way." Snape threw at her.  
  
Feet stopped moving at this pronouncement. A hand strayed to her stomach where it always was placed when Hermione was agitated or upset. She crossed her arms about herself in hopes of warding off the inevitable. Snape could be mad, but so could she. The only problem was she was more terrified than enraged about everything. "But you won't let him?" The question was out before she knew she thought it.  
  
"I have no intention of moving back up to that empty old ruin where the old man can ogle at my wife which he insisted I marry!" It was an exasperated sentence, but both caught the word which they both feared 'wife'.  
  
She followed his billowing black robes up the steps of the castle and walked ahead of him as he held the door for her, but did not look back in her journey to Gryffindor Tower. His words replayed over and over in her head so much that she started when faced with the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" The woman in pink smiled down at the confused woman that was little more than a child.  
  
"Derbyshire," and the portrait swung open and Miss Granger was safe from Professor Snape.  
  
DeLiRiOuS aka CAPTAIN obvious- I plan on it!  
  
Felnezia-Snape- Any suggestions you have feel free to make them  
  
magictwinkle-Thanks for reading it before and giving it a second chance  
  
For everyone else: Review and you too might get a spot here at the end of the next chapter! 


End file.
